The Bachelor
by LYKY-United We Spy
Summary: It is a competition for the heart of Zachary Goode, America's favorite bachelor. What will happen when Cameron Morgan doesn't have a choice but to participate in the competition? Friendships are made. Hearts are broken. Family secrets are revealed. Will there be a happily ever after?
1. Let's Get This Party Started!

Cammie POV

Macey McHenry, my best friend and the senators' daughter, decided we should have a girl's night out and who was I to say no. A new nightclub, called The Circle, was having its grand opening and Macey and I were on the VIP list to every club in town.

A bit about me is that I'm the hottest and the most eligible bachelorette in America. I couldn't believe it because Macey had always been prettier than me. My family was famous because my father, Matthew Morgan, has directed some of the most successful movies, my mom was the president's daughter and I have the pleasure of being their daughter. My dad stopped with show business because he became diagnosed with cancer and wanted to spend more time with me and my mom. He died when I was 9 but my mom and I never left the spotlight.

We got ready at her house before we left. Jeff agreed to look after me while we were out (he was Macey's main bodyguard, secret boyfriend and usually our designated driver). When we got to the club we overlooked the mile long line of people waiting to get in. We strutted up to the front of the line without looking back at the complaining crowd.

"Hey Shane." Macey and I smiled up at the bouncer.

"Miss McHenry, Miss Morgan. We've been expecting you." He winked at us then let us in.

Macey and I were hard partiers and all of America knew that. We were always on the front cover of newspapers puking in bushes or passed out on someone's lawn if Jeff had gotten drunk.

I went straight over to the bar and sat on one of stools.

"What can I get for a pretty girl like yourself?" The bartender flirted.

"I'll have two shots of vodka, two screwdrivers and one sex on the beach. Keep them coming at a steady pace."

"That's cute but I'm going to need some I.D."

"Do you not know who I am? I am Cameron Morgan. I could buy this place right now and use it as a shoe closet." My voice got quieter but harsher. "No one asks me for I.D. because everyone knows I'm only 17. They also know I could have them out of work in one phone call. Get me what I want or I will call my aunt and ask her to fire you."

"Yes Miss Morgan." He said and rushed to get my drink.

I smiled at the power I had. I didn't mean to be a bitch to him but I needed the alcohol. I knew I wasn't going to be there for long.

Zach POV

It was 7:30 and I was laying on my bed at home talking to my mom on the phone. She wanted to go over last minute details but the game on my laptop seemed more interesting. Grant Cameron was my best friend and practically lived in my house so I wasn't surprised when he burst into my bedroom with a huge grin on his face. The phone was on speaker so my mom heard the door open.

"Is that Grant?" She asked.

"Hey Mrs. Goode." He shouted back.

"Hello dear. How is your mother?"

"She's great."

"That's good to hear. Zach I'll be over in half an hour and everyone else should arrive a little after that. See you boys later."

"Bye mom."

"Later Mrs. Goode."

I ended the call then turned to Grant. "Hey man what's up?"

"My mom is opening a new club. It's called The Circle. We have to go."

"Didn't you hear my mom? She's not backing down. They are all coming tonight."

"Then this can be your last act of freedom. Your mom is going to be here on half an hour they start coming we can sneak out."

"Sweet. Let's do it."

45 minutes later we were on our way to The Circle. Sneaking out was quite easier than I thought. When we got there we went straight in. It wasn't long before I last Grant so I want over to the bar to get a drink.

I looked onto the dance floor and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I let out a little "wow" under my breath.

The bartender must have heard because he asked, "the hot blonde in the white dress?" I nodded but didn't turn around. "She's a bitch. Her name is Cameron something and she almost killed me when I asked her for I.D.."

"That's Cameron Morgan. She's rich and is always drunk. You don't wanna mess with her."

"You know her?"

"I know of her. All of America knows of her. She doesn't take crap from anyone which is why she was on the front of every magazine when she got in a fight. She's also really mysterious. Her and her mother disappeared for a while. No one knows why but when they came back she was at all these parties and she had filled out a little more. She's the hottest girl in America and with hips like those I know why."

I got up from the stool and walked over to Cameron. Out of nowhere I felt confidence running through my body.

"Hey Sexy." I said into her ear as I put my hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" She asked but didn't pull away from me. Her body, her hips, kept moving with the fast pace music.

"Zachary Goode, but you can call me whatever you like."

"Well Zachary, you should know that I have no interest in sleeping with you. I'm not a whore."

"Who said I wanted to sleep with you? I just wanted to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room. Now everyone can envy us because there is no doubt I am gorgeous."

I didn't know where this was coming from. I usually arrived with Grant, sat at the bar, flirt with every girl that came up to be then drive Grant and whatever girl he found to the nearest hotel. I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

Suddenly am older woman stormed up to us and grabbed Cameron's arm.

"What the hell mom!?" She shouted as the woman dragged her out of my arms, out of the club.

There was something different about her and I wanted to find out what it was. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and saw my mom's picture. _I'm gonna be in so much shit_ I thought to myself.


	2. A Dash Of Truth Here, An Insult There

Just as I was dancing with a really hot guy my mom stormed into The Circle and dragged me out by my arm. She threw me into the car and drove away without a word.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted at her as I put on my seat belt.

"The kids are on the back of the car." Mom warned.

I turned around in my seat to face the twin monsters. We did our secret handshake while saying the promise we made the year before.

"Whatever happens to us, we will make it through. The three of us together, our love is always true."

"While we're talking about the truth..." my known trailed off, hoping I wouldn't notice.

"I would like am explanation of why you pulled me out of that club. You keep telling me to find a nice guy and the guy I was dancing with didn't try to get in my pants."

"First of all there in a difference between gyrating and dancing. Second thing is that you don't know what that boy was really thinking."

"You've never cared about me going out before. What changed? Did you just realize how much of a bad mother you are?"

She ignored my statement to say, "I pulled you out of that club because you're going away for a little while." I could hear the hesitation on her voice. She wasn't telling me everything.

We were going in the opposite direction of the airport and we passed the turning to our house so I cautiously asked, "where?"

She didn't say anything even when we pulled up in front of a mansion that looked vaguely familiar. I still didn't have an answer as she got out the car and pulled two of my suitcases of the back off the car. She rolled then up to the front steps of the house so I quickly unbuckled them from their car seats and ran after her.

"What the heck mom?" I said as I put the girls down. She opened the door to the house and strutted as if she owned the place, and she could have for all I know.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Morgan. It is 9:07 and we clearly instructed that all girls must arrive by 9."

"I know." My mom sighed. She was having a little issue on deciding what to wear." The maid eyed my outfit in disbelief but dropped it.

"We have signed in all the other girls but fortunately for you the guest of honor hasn't arrived yet."

"How lucky." She smiled her award winning, fake smile at the maid.

"Indeed Mrs. Morgan. We must be getting along before the guest of honor does arrive."

"Of course. Thank you for entering your daughter in this competition. I'm sure she will be a lovely addition to the contestants."

"What competition? What's going on? You're leaving me here?" I asked.

"I love you sweetie. Please don't mess this up." She asked with a pleading expression. "You're competing for Zachary Goode's hand in marriage. The competition is 2 months long and you better be here for a while."

I was almost crying while saying goodbye to the twins because they were bawling.

"I'll see you soon." I hugged them close to my body.

"Pinky promise?" they asked.

We hooked pinkies and said, "pinky promise, kiss kiss, I won't let you down with this." I gave them last kisses and huge hugs. I stood up and looked at my mom.

"I don't know if I will ever forgive you for this. After everything that's happened and you go and do this." I turned to walk away but turned around. "Have you called Liz?"

My mother was a horrible parent and a terrible caregiver. Liz was my best friend, even though she was 20 years older than me.

"I was going to do it tomorrow morning." She hesitated.

"No you weren't. You're going to a fashion show in Milan." I pulled out my phone. "Don't bother. I have her on speed dial." I looked at the twins and smiled. "Liz is gonna look after you after you guys for a little while." I blew them both kisses. "I love you guys."

I strutted away from my mom with my phone to my ear. "Hey mom could you look after the twins for about 2 months?"

"You're not in prison are you?" Liz was like a mom/best friend and had bailed me out of prison a couple times.

"Kinda. Could you just pick the girls up tonight? I'm almost 100% sure they haven't eaten. I have to go right now but I'll call you back."

"We'll be talking about later." I heard the slightly annoyed, not because she had to look after the twins but because she hates when I get into trouble. "Bye honey."

"Bye mom."

I hung up then walked to the room that the maid directed me to. Everyone started murmuring and pointing at me and I just rolled me eyes and sat in one of the two available seats. I was one of the most famous socialites, right after the Kardashians, which puts me at the top of the most eligible list.

"Wonderful to see you Miss Morgan but punctuality is an important quality in a wife? Or did you think you are too good to show up on time?"

"Did you ever consider the fact that I was out with my friends, having fun, until mom dragged out of the club and brought me here. I don't even want to be here. I have better things to do than sit around watching a guy flirt with all these other girls." Everyone stared at me in shock, which, by then, I was used to.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" The woman asked furiously.

"No and I don't really care. I didn't choose to be here like these other gold digging bitches." The woman looked furious and the girls gasped. "I spend more money on a sandwich than these girls spend on their nose jobs, boob jobs, their mommy's tummy tucks and what's left in their trust funds after their daddy finishes keeping his mistress quiet. I'm not gonna say sorry because that would be lying and it's the most truthful thing you are ever going to here."

The door burst open and in walked the sexy guy from the club. When his eyes met mine I couldn't look away, it was like I was hypnotized.

"Girls it is my pleasure to introduce you to my son. Zachary Goode."

* * *

**I did this with my last story because this isn't all about me so I just wanted to ask you guys what sort of things you want to read in this story. I know things that I'm going to write for sure but if there is any sort of scene or idea you wanna see leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. I'm really gonna try and write this story based around what you guys wanna read.**

**Lots of love,**

**Hotter-Than-Hot**


	3. This Isn't a Party

Looking at the man in front of me I immediately felt sick. I knew he looked familiar while I was dancing with him but I thought nothing of it because I was drunk. I sure had sobered up during the car ride. Right now is the time I really could use a drink.

"To get acquainted we will be have a party, as some may say. We will meet in the grand hall for drinks and some hors d'oeuvres. You have 30 minutes to get settled in and changed. The girls sitting next to you are not your personal maids but simply hired to help you with whatever you need." She said the maid part while glaring at me. "You are dismissed and have 30 minutes." I was the first one up and out of the door.

"Miss Morgan let me show you to your room." The maid said.

Once we got to my room I saw my bags on the end of my bed but I just left them there and laid down. The maid just stood by the door waiting for me to tell her what to do.

"Aren't you going to unpack Miss?" She asked.

"Nah. I doubt I'll be here long. And please stop calling me Miss it is so annoying. My name is Cammie so that is what you will call me." I turned my head to her and saw a slight smile on her face. "What's your name?"

"Rebecca but everyone calls me Bex."

"Well Bex I'd like to say it's nice to meet you but isn't because you act like there is a stick up your ass. Could you act like we're friends? I do things for myself, I'm not like these other girls who feel as if everything should be handed to them in a silver platter. I wanna be comfortable around you so you have to be comfortable around me." I patted the bed next to me and she sat down.

"So what was that look between you and Zach earlier?" She asked just like a real friend would, nosily and expecting all the details.

"It's nothing." I assured her.

She didn't seem to accept my answer and prodded on. "It didn't seem like nothing to me."

"It is nothing, I swear. It's just that we've met before."

"Girl." She squealed. "This gives us an upper hand to all these other princesses."

"But I don't want an upper hand. I want to go home." I whined.

"Well that's not happening right now and you have 5 minutes to get down the grand hall."

I just rolled my eyes. "And what happens if I don't go?" In a mocking voice I said. "Does Zach come up here and tell me off for being bad?"

"No but I'll get fired." She said with no emotion.

I just met the girl but I didn't want to get her fired so I dragged myself off the bed and fixed my hair to go. The so called party was a total bore besides the little alcohol provided, which wasn't even strong. The whole time I hung out with Bex while she wasn't serving anything. The other girls were practically killing to get Zach's attention. I saw his mom in the corner with a notepad probably making notes on us but I couldn't really careless. They practically starved us because when we were all told to go to bed I had to sneak into the kitchen to get _real_ food.

I was as quiet as possible when I opened all the cupboards to figure out where everything was. I opened the fridge and pulled out everything that I needed to make a sandwich. I was almost finished when I heard someone else sneak into the room. I turned around and came face-to-face with Zach and I sharply took a quick intake of breath.

"Oh God." I said placing my hand over my heart. "You scared me. What are you doing up?" I asked fearing that he would be angry.

He was wearing sweat pants and a skin tight t-shirt, which I could clearly see is six pack through. "I thought everyone was in bed so I came down here to get something to eat, they practically starved us tonight."

I giggled, which is not something I do often, because he said exactly what I thought. "That's how I feel."

I turned round to finish making my sandwich and Zach decided to sit on the counter next to where I was. "Why do you act like a bitch?"

His question took me by surprise. "What?" I was angry that he was judging me based off of a dance that we had in a club when I was slightly tipsy. I was still wearing my dress from the club so I was definitely surprised when he was looking at my face, and not my everything else.

"Do you not read magazines or even have a publicist? You're always on the cover some magazine because you punched someone or that time someone found you drunk and asleep on a park bench and when you woke up you were yelling things that weren't appropriate to be said in a park."

"Well I guess the bitch attitude just runs in my blood, from my mom's side of course." I said while picking up my sandwich.

"No it doesn't. You are obviously a nice person."

I turned around and leaned against the doorway to hear what he has to say. "And what exactly makes you think that?"

"You just made a sandwich for yourself. All the other girls would have got their assistants to that for them."

"They are people, not slaves." I said before I walked back to my room.

The next morning I woke up too early for any normal person because Bex was shaking me, telling me to wake up.

I turned away from her and pulled the blanket over my head. "Go away."

"Cammie you have to wake or your breakfast will get cold."

"I'll eat it later. Nope you have to eat now. I already let you sleep in longer than you should have. Zach is spending an hour with a group of 10 girls and he's seeing your group in about 25 minutes. Then he picks 2 girls he wants to send home."

"If I don't show up will he send me home?" My eyes were still closed because I had no intention of getting out of bed

"Yes and then I'll lose my job."

That girl knows how to make me move because I didn't want to be responsible for her losing her job. Then the idea hit me. "Well then I'll hire you. You won't really have to do anything but you'll have a job."

I could hear her panicked tone when she said, "I don't think that's a good idea, I really like this job so get off your lazy butt and get ready."

I opened my eyes and saw her in the horrible white and black maid outfit.

"Eww." I said.

"What?"

"You look horrible!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That outfit. If you're going to be my assistant you're not going to be dressed like that while I'm here." I sat up and looked at her. "I'm gonna shower and when I'm done you better be wearing normal clothes or I'll get you fired."

I smiled at her and jumped into the shower.

* * *

**Zach POV**

I couldn't believe that Cameron Morgan was a part of this stupid competition. I knew my mom was thinking about having it but I didn't actually believe she would do it. That night girls were constantly throwing themselves at me trying to get my attention. I felt rather sick because they were all wearing really strong perfume and when it mixed together the smell was really disgusting.

They were all wearing "modest" dress. When I say modest I'm talking about what a socialite calls modest. This mean that all the essentials were covered up but if a tread came lose the whole dress would fall off.

No matter how hard I wished the one person's attention I wanted wasn't giving it to me and that was Cameron Morgan. I had always liked her from what the media said about her. I didn't take every word they said to heart but I read between the lines. She was strong, demanding and stubborn. She had twin sisters that she was a perfect role model around and she valued her time.

I couldn't stop thinking about how we were dancing so close to each other not even 2 hours before then we were a room apart.

When the party was over I was till really hungry so I went up to my room and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I thought everyone was asleep so I wouldn't disturb anyone when I saw the kitchen light on. None of the workers would be in the kitchen because they had their own one with much better food. I saw the blonde beauty that I couldn't stop thinking about _making her own sandwich._ It was then that I realized she was different from the rest and I should keep an eye on her.

* * *

**Hey guys. Please, please, please check out the poll on my profile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also comment or PM the ideas or scences you would like to see during this story.**

**Love you guys!**

**Hotter-Than-Hot**


	4. Don't Hate Me

**I know you're going to hate me for doing this because I hate me for doing this but I'm officially going on hiatus. I will definitely be back during the summer but for now I really need to focus on exams coming up. You have no idea how crazy my life is right now so I apologize to everyone that I told I was updating. I will take this down a couple days before I plan on updating with my next chapter so keep a look out. I will still be available as a beta reader just not a writer right now.**

**I love you guys!**

**Please don't hate me,**

**LYKY-United We Spy**


End file.
